Helpless
by Iliveandbreathehamilton
Summary: John Laurens is mute. He always has been. So what will happen when a new kid comes to his school and takes an instant liking to John? And how can John return his feelings without words? Rated T for language and suggestive phrases ( ʖ ) LAMS, MULLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of "Hope Doesn't Have A Name" by A Bean. I kinda just drew the idea of a mute Hamilsquader, but I'm trying to make it my own. You should go read it. It's cool.**

John Laurens couldn't speak. He hadn't in years. He simply had forgotten how to. Because of this, he stayed within his group of friends and had trouble welcoming and becoming friends with outsiders. He hated to admit it, but Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette were more his caretakers than friends. But he found that idea to be disgusting. He wasn't someone to be taken care of.

College. Oh boy. He was in normal classes, but he couldn't speak his mind. The worst was when new teachers called on him when he wasn't raising his hand, and then one of his friends had to say, "Sir/Ma'am, John is mute." And then the teacher would be silent for a second and then call on someone else. The only class he truly enjoyed was Art, where he didn't have to be called on. He was praised for his drawing skills, and that was enough.

He was, for the most part, content.

But oh! What's this? A new kid? This should be fun.


	2. Art Class Introductions

John Laurens walked down the crowded hallway, making his way to his first period class. He tried to ignore the snickers of Thomas Jefferson and his lackeys as he passed. He wished, for the billionth time, that he could speak. If he could, he would destroy them. But for now, he just had to keep his head down.

"Hey Turtle Boy!" Called Jefferson. "Where's your mommy and daddy, they aren't here to protect you?" He was referring to Lafayette and Mulligan. "Welp, all the better for us!" He stuck out his leg and Laurens stumbled over it, falling on his knees.

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind Laurens. "What the hell dude?"

Laurens hurriedly stood up and grabbed his bag. He turned around and was face to face with the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. Long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, huge eyes the color of melted chocolate, and tanned skin. Caribbean maybe.

Jefferson smirked. "I'll see you in English, Turtle Boy."

"You okay? the new kid asked. Laurens nodded and began shoving his textbooks into his bag. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled: _I'm mute. Can't speak. I'm okay though._

"Oh." Said the boy. "Do you know sign language?" Laurens nodded. "That's fantastic."

 _How about we start over? I'm John Laurens,_ he signed.

"Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands. _Where are you headed?_ Asked John.

"Art with Mrs. Washington. I hear she's cool."

 _Me too! Art is my best class. Washington is the best._

"Really? I'm not that great at art. My best classes are History and English."

They continued talking and signing as they made their way to room 109, the art classroom. Turns out they had English, History, Lunch, French, and Math together as well.

Lafayette and Mulligan were sitting in the front of the classroom, nervously waiting for Laurens to enter. "I wonder what's taking him so long?" mused Mulligan.

"Maybe Thomas got to him again." said Lafayette, the fear in his voice evident. Just then, Laurens walked in with a boy they hadn't seen before. They were having a pretty heated sign language discussion.

"Well looky here," said Mulligan. "Johnny Boy's made a friend." They smiled at the newcomer as they walked over.

 _Hey guys!_ Signed Laurens. His smile was brighter than usual. _This is Alexander Hamilton. Call him Alex. Or Hamilton. Doesn't matter._

The boys smiled. "Hey, I'm Hercules Mulligan. Call me Herc. Or Mulligan. And this is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Just call him Lafayette."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said with a laugh. That all sat and took out their sketchbooks.

When the bell rang, Mrs. Washington danced in. Literally danced. She was wearing a bright purple floral skirt that went to her shins, a white tank top, and a purple cardigan. "Good morning class!" She sang. "How was your weekend? Anything interesting happen?"

Everyone started shouting random crazy things at once. Someone said something about being eaten by a bear and another said they discovered their mother was in the CIA.

"Alright, alright! Now it's time for your favorite activity of the day!" She held her arms up, waiting for a response.

"Picking something to draw!" They all cheered. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could draw landmarks!" Laf chimed in

"Or we could draw our idols." Suggested Herc.

John raised his hand. _We could draw what animal represents us._ He signed.

"I love that idea, Johnathon! I think that I'll draw a flamingo. What about you?"

 _A turtle._ John said without hesitation.

"Animals it is! Work will not be graded on how much I like it, but on how much effort is put in. Be creative, don't be afraid to make it ridiculous. Begin!"

They put pencil to paper. Mulligan began drawing a bear in a complicated dress. Lafayette drew an otter with a french moustache and a beret. Alex drew a seagull with a pen in its beak. And John drew a turtle. The detail was incredible. The animal's head was halfway into its shell and the shadow cast on its face made it so you could see that its mouth was stitched closed.

Half an hour later, 10 minutes before the bell rang, Mrs. Washington called, "Time! Sign your drawings and pass them to the front." She shuffled the papers. "Up first we have- Alex! Why do you feel this drawing represents you?"

"I love to write. Writing is like my therapy. I drew a seagull because it's a free bird, and I'm trying to overcome my fear of the ocean."

"Very nice. Hercules! You're next."

"I drew a bear because that's what I'm always compared to, I guess. And I drew a dress because I love to design clothing. It's not really something you'd expect a football player to do." he chuckled.

"John! You're next. Who wants to translate the sign language for the rest of the class?"

"I'll do it." Alex said. He began translating. "I drew a turtle because they are slow, silent, and timid. They're also my favorite animal."

"Thank you Alex. Very nice, John! The shading and detail in this is amazing." John blushed.

"I swear, that kid has a turtle fetish!" Snickered Charles Lee from the corner of the classroom.

"Lee, get out of my classroom." Washington commanded.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"I'm offended. Do you think I'm that stupid? You can expect a lunch detention tomorrow." Lee accepted defeat and slouched down in his chair. Fortunately for him, the bell rang before the teacher could say anything else.

"Wow, she's intense." Said Alex when they were out of the classroom.

"She is. You get used to it though." Said Laf.

"We all have English next together. Mr. Franklin is the teacher, and he's super strict about being late. We should get going!" Said Herc. They made their way down the hallway, unaware of the trouble waiting for them.

 **Authors note-**

 **Hiya! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's long but it only took me like 30 minutes to write. Mrs. Washington was asked off of my IRL English teacher. Eccentric af. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	3. Watch Out, New Kid

They stepped into English and were immediately bombarded by wads of paper. All thrown from the corner of the room by Jefferson, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee, and James Madison.

"Jefferson! I swear to god, I'll wring your puny little neck when I get the chance!" Mulligan shouted.

"I'd pay to see you try! Good luck!" Jefferson yelled back. At this, Mulligan marched over and had to be held back by his friends.

"What is going on?!" Mr. Franklin had appeared behind them. The room fell silent.

"Mr. Franklin, Hercules tried to attack us!" Whined Jefferson. "We didn't do anything!"

"Suuuure, is that the story you wanna go with?" Alex smirked. "We walked in and they started throwing paper at us. Then Herc got angry." The other students murmered their agreement.

Mr. Franklin glared at Jefferson. "Excuse me, but I have more reason to believe the good kids. Detention, all of you." Alex, Mulligan, Laf, and John breathed a sigh of relief.

Later in class, Alex felt a paper hit the back of his head. It was thrown from Jefferson. Even better it said:

 _Watch out, new kid. I don't know who you think you are acting like this, but it's not going to get you anywhere. Stop talking to those fags and I might forgive you._

Alex smirked. He pulled out a piece of paper from his binder and wrote:

 _Nice try. These are my friends, and I'm not really the type to take orders from someone, especially one who just called my friends fags._

He threw the paper. Jefferson unfolded it and read it. He looked up at Alex, smoke practically coming out of his ears. _You're dead!_ He mouthed. Alex just turned around and focused on the teacher.

After suffering through Biology by himself, Alex walked to the cafeteria. He spotted John and Laf sitting in the corner and went to sit with them.

"Hey Alex!" said Laf. John smiled at him. "How's your first day so far?"

"Well, I've already received a death threat and made 3 new friends, so I'd say it's pretty normal. Where's Herc?"

"Oh, he's just getting food for him and John. Here he comes now." Mulligan walked over with two lunch trays.

 _Thanks man,_ signed John.

"No problem." They dug into their food. Today, it was nachos with what looked suspiciously like heated up Chyeez Whiz.

John tapped on the table to get everyone's attention. _I decided that I'm going to start taking speech classes. I'm starting Wednesday during 0 period._

"Oh, John, I'm so proud!" gasped Laf. John was enveloped in hugs.

 _The teacher says that I should bring a friend. Anyone want to come?_

"I have a football meeting." said Herc.

"I promised a ride to the sisters." said Laf.

They all looked towards Alex. He grinned. "I'm free."

They all cheered. The look in Alex's eyes was nothing less than absolutely smitten.


	4. Speak

**YA KNOW WHATS REALLY FRICKIN CRAZY I WAS LISTENING TO THE BAND TOO CLOSE TO TOUCH AND "INSIDE VOICES" CAME ON AND IT MATCHED THIS STORY PERFECTLY LISTEN TO IT**

"Hey! You excited?" asked Alex as John rang his bell. It was early in the morning, and they were on their way to John's first speech class.

 _Totally. What do you think it'll be like?_ Asked John. _Do you think it'll actually help me speak again?_

 __"Maybe. Were you born mute?"

 _No_. John signed _. It was caused by, um, trauma_.

"Ah." They walked in silence for the few blocks between them and the school. As they entered, they saw only a few band kids and a pair of boys walking into the same class they were headed for. Alex had never seen the school this empty.

They stepped into the classroom. Inside were the pair they had seen before, a few other kids, and shockingly, Mrs. Washington.

 _Mrs. Washington! I didn't know you were teaching the class!_ Exclaimed John. (It was really just more frantic gestures. Obviously, he couldn't actually exclaim.)

"Hello John! Are you surprised? I saw you on the roster, but I wanted to keep it a secret."

 _Yeah! I'm so excited._ They continued their conversation and Alex found a seat against the wall. He waved John over as the class began.

They discussed basic stuff, played a few icebreakers. They played a word association game and a name game. The pair they had seen before had actually been Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. Apparently Madison had a terrible stutter and a "completely platonic" relationship with Jefferson. That was a lie, he could see their intertwined pinkies from here. Alex hadn't recognized them under their sweatshirts. There was also Eliza Schuyler and her girlfriend Maria Reynolds, George Eacker, and a few others he forgot.

They didn't do much besides that. They discussed what would happen in the class until the bell rang and first period started.

When Jefferson began to taunt them in English, Alex was about to fire back when John put his hand on Alex's arm. The look in his eyes clearly read 'please don't. It's not worth it.' Alex reluctantly obliged.

After school, they were sitting on beanbag chairs in Laf's house playing video games. Laf's cat, Marseille, was curled up on Mulligan's lap.

Alex sped past Laf in Mario Kart. "Votre pièce de merde! Je vais vous

chercher pour ça!"

"Travaille pour ça, bitch." Alex shot back. Laf snorted and threw a shell at him, regaining first place.

"Hey, even I can understand some of that. Stop shouting or you'll scare away Marseille." Herc complained.

"Mrow." the grey and white cat added.

"Mar, come here!" Laf called. The cat rolled over, stretched, and walked over to Laf.

"I swear that cat is more like a dog! How did you train her?"

While they spoke, John continued playing. His opponents' attention was elsewhere, so he took his chance and sped ahead. He finished the race in first place.

"John!" Cried Alex. "Traitor!" He lunged and John squealed and held his arms out to prevent Alex from tickling him.

"Garçons, arrêtez! Arrêtez!" Laf cried. He pried them off each other.

Later, after they were ready for bed, they settled down to watch a movie. They chose Bambi, of all movies. They all sat on armchairs around the TV. Alex sat on a chair and John sat by his feet.

About halfway through the movie, Alex asked, "John, can I braid your hair?" The silent of the two nodded and scooched so he was closer.

Alex pulled his hair into a complex french braid. When he was done, they switched spots and John did the same.

Herc snorted. "You guys are so cute. Can you just get together already?"

Alex smirked. "I could almost say the same about you and Laf!"

"Aha, what? I don't know what you're talking about mon ami, je suis tout droit!" Laf stammered.

"Y-yeah, same!" Mulligan said nonchalantly.

"Suuuuuure." They continued watching the movie.

Laf and Herc were asleep. So was Alex, it seemed. John was lying awake, staring at the living room ceiling. He wasn't tired at all.

It was the worst possible time for the memories to come back.

 _He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. October 28th, 2015._

 _His father stepped into the room, holding up John's phone. "Who's Chris?"_

 _"My friend." John said. "Can I have my phone back?"_

 _"Why do your texts sound so flirty, are you a fag or something? What the hell is this?"_

 _"I'm not, he's just a friend!"_

 _"Don't try and fucking lie to me, bitch!" John's father lunged towards him, grabbed his collar and slammed him on the wall. John gasped as his head hit the wall and began bleeding. His breathing came in short bursts and he was shaking._

 _He tried to speak but couldn't. He gave a hoarse scream, but his voice cut out._

 _His father beat him, punching his stomach and chest until his mother came into the room. She screamed and called the police._

 _They weren't fast enough. By the time they got there, his dad was gone and John was left shaking and silently crying on the floor. They patched him up to the best of their ability, but nothing but either expensive, extensive therapy or a miracle could fix him._

Alex was awake. Laf and Herc were asleep, and so was John, it seemed. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a gasp from next to him. He bolted up. John was having a panic attack.

"John,." Alex said urgently. "John! What's wrong?!" He shook his other friends awake. "John's having a panic attack!" He explained.

They propped him up on the couch, but could do nothing but watch as he trembled and stared directly in front of him.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" Laf asked.

John suddenly sat upright, but his eyes were still glazed over. "Pas d'hôpitaux!"

John had _spoken._ Like actual _words._

 **Cliffhanger bitches**


	5. AN- discontinuing on

Hey! How are you guys doing? I'm going to move this story to WattPad and stop posting new chapters on here. If you don't have WattPad, I'm sorry to disappoint. My name on Watt is salopedetheatre. My tumblr is emotheatertrash. Thanks!

ps. salopedetheatre is french for theater bitch


	6. AN- add me

ANOTHER AN-

add me on my public snap if you want. It's salopedethetre, but if you see my private snap recommended (ecappuccio6) PLEASE don't add me.

On wattpad im going to be writing more Hamilton, some Sanders Sides, and maybe some Heathers or 21cs or Sherlock.

On snap im posting stuff about new chapters and future plans for my writing.

thank you guys so much, and again I'm sorry to disappoint if you don't have Wattpad.

Take it easy guys gals and non binary pals. Peace Out.


	7. An- sorry

**GUYS I MISTYPED. ITS**

salopedetheatre

sorry


End file.
